Destination Alaska
by Thotnificent
Summary: Pre- X1 au Scott's heart is broken after discovering that Jean and Wolverine are having an affair and no one told him. On his journey to his childhood home in Alaska he meets a Rogue. - inspired by the "Anything" by Kristine so lemons are implied
1. Chapter 1

Scott has been on the road for days. Trying to head up to Alaska. It had been many years since he returned to his childhood home. He had inherited it shortly before he starts his full pursuit of Jean. It was one of the few place that he could go and not be haunted by her.

Pulling away from his thoughts, he tightens his hand on the steering wheel and focuses on the road. He slows down as he sees a figure walking on the side of the road. Rubbing his chin, he decides whether to stop. He can't tell who or what it is but with all his X-men training... he is knows he can handle the situation.

A green coat with maybe a backpack… he slows down to a stop and the figure pause slightly.

Opening his window he trys to assess this person. "Do you need a ride?"

It was more of the hood than anything that nodded.

—

A muttered thanks was the only sound he had gotten from his companion in the last hour. He turned up the heat hoping that the warmth would cause her to at least remote her hood. It didn't work. So he tried a direct approach.

"Are you headed somewhere in particular?"

The hood moved. "I wanted to go to Alaska."

She, definitely a she, was young and had a southern accent. And his dick went hard immediately.

Clearly his throat, "That's funny I'm on my way there to."

Hood is forward again. He frowns. " my family left me a home there years ago. And I'm on break from teaching."

The hood whips around. "You're a teacher."

He nods and smiles. "I can take you to Alaska. Do you have family there?"

The Yes was too quick to be the truth, but there was no telling how long she had been on this journey.

He nodded pretending with her.

—

He make sure they stop that night in a hotel that looked reasonably clean. He got a double queen room and hinted heavily he wanted one with the cleanest bathroom available. He sets his stuff down while she stays near the door. She had been standing there for a minute. He sits on the bed. Taking his shoes off. "Is something wrong?"

"You got two beds?"

He looked at her with his eyebrow going up. "Yeah there are two of us."

He goes back to take off his shoes allowing her to get used to her surroundings. When that doesn't happen,he takes a shower remembering to take his clothes with him.

As he stands under the spray, he ponders in his companion. Her voice alone has him on edge. Even Jean had never gotten that kind of reaction from him.

He closes his eyes then scrubs, leaving the shower in a hurry. He steps out the bathroom final sees his companion. She is beautiful despite the circumstances. Her doe eyes look up at him and he is a goner. However she couldn't be older than 19 and even that maybe pushing it. A run away clearly.. He clears his throat. "The bathroom is yours,... I'm going to go get us something to eat."

She nods hands tightly clutching her leg. As he gets ready to leave he considers his options. He decides to follow instincts instead of logic. He leaves his key on the dresser in a move that he knows she can see. "Rogue, I will be back, ok. I'll knock twice just let me in."

She nods.

—

During the six months Rouge had been on the road, she had had seen a lot of people trying to take advantage. So sEwing him leave his keys. He trusted her and he wanted her to trust him. But why

—-

When he arrives back at the motel she greets him a little less skittish. They eat in companionable silence until she ask.

"Have you ever driven here before me"

He looks up from his food. "No, this is a first. The last time, I took a plane."

"Why did you decide to drive?"

"I'm running away from my ex." He says without thinking the he pauses freezing. "Hmmm I didn't realize tell just now."

"Is she or-or he dangerous."

He looks up. Realizing how that must sound. "She is not… we were going to get married and she cheated on me… with a coworker. I decide I need this trip to clear my head."

She nods, looking away.

"What about you?"

She looks down. "My parents through me out…." She stops unsure how to continue.

"Because your are a mutant?"

She looks at him wide eyed and he just smiled. "These glasses aren't a fashion accessory."

She exhaled. "I guess I had just assumed I was the only one. My mutation, I kissed a boy I grew up with and he ended up in a coma. My parents… I'm from the Bible Belt. There isn't room for a devil child there."

"If you don't mind me asking… "

"Rouge…" he gives her a looks "… Marie."

"How long have you been on the road."

"10 months… 9 days and ten hours."

He gasps almost a year. "How old are you?"

She smiles. This was it, she could smell his interest in her literally . She gets up from her seat to kneel between his legs. "Old enough to know how you want me to pay you back."

He looks at her stunned. He goes to speak. She smiles sadly, placeing a finger on against his lips. "Even if your too good a guy to ask for it."

He dips his head zeroing in on her lips just as he brings her to his lips. Cyclops, in his head, is yelling "don't do this" but Scott is hurt and she is perfect. She is completely the opposite of Jean. From her full breast to her curvy backside. He squeezes it and slaps it producing a whimper from her. He should stop and do the right thing but he knows he won't. Pulling back he drags his thumb accords her lips and her tongue follows. "I want your lips around my cock."

She nods moving back so he can stand. She helps unbuckle and pull down his pants. Long and thick, exactly the guys in that porn her cousin and she watched after stumbling into her dads collection. She kisses it unsure. He gently touches her chin. "Open your mouth, awww. Let me go back Hmm and as I withdraw use your tongue to umph. Fuck"

He closes his eyes as she gets into it swiping that tongue against the head licking the under side just right. She moves her hand to his base, and starts massaging going faster. He opens his eyes to watch stunned by her looking up at him. His head falls back and he's breathing through his nose. She tentatively touches his balls and he tries to pull back. "Marie, I'm gonna cum."

She pulls back but he still mages to cum in her mouth. Unsure of what to do she swallows and he twitches as he watches her.

He falls back on the bed staring at her in awe. "Was that ok."

"More than.." he grabs her face and kisses her while helping her out of her clothes. He wants inside her but he wants to return the favor. When he has her naked in the bed, he pulls back quickly shedding his clothes. She is tense and starts covering herself. "Don't, your beautiful Marie."

She blushes and moves her arms to her sides. He crawls up her body, landing on her lips and gently touching her breast. Light touches as his begins to explore finally. "Close your eyes."

She does, forcing her self to relax. When a warm mouth descended on her breast,she whimpers. He grabs her hips as she begins to arch. When he sucks, she gasps. He moves on the other one, playing with gently fingers keep the sensations going. He kisses her belly and sees her bush. He had never gone down a woman with hair. Jean had been big on shaving it. Nonetheless he kissed the sides of her thighs making her whimper and move. He grabs her hips firmly, pulling her legs in his shoulder. He stops to watch as juices leak from her. He kisses her gently and she whimpers louder. He licks up and down, she groans. He spreads her lips and heads for her clit, she is screaming. He teases it with gentle licks, then flicks it with the tip of his tongue. She comes screaming his name. He pauses and rubs her belly having never watched a woman orgasm this close up and personal. He resumes his licking but this time sucking her clit between his lips and rolling it. She is thrashing. "Scott to much it aww."

Cuming again. Way to soon. His gently probs his finger inside her, feeling her walls quake. She is shivering. As she relax he adds another finger still sucking her clit again . Alternating between sucking and licking and diving his fingers further into her hitting her g spot. Her screams music to his ears. "I feel like I have to what is."

"Let go" he says then resumes playing with her clit and flicking her g spot until she squirts on him. He stills and cums to.


	2. Chapter 2

OThe car ride the next day is akward. Well, the entire morning had been awkward. They woke up wrapped in each other's arms. Staring at each other trying to figure out what to say. He was tempted to finish were he left off, but the morning cooled his need. So, he settled for kissing her forehead and showering. He did notice something while they were getting breakfast. Everytime he brushes against her, she shivers.

—-

She can't watch him eat or drink without thinking… fuck.. shivering again…. Sharp pains to her stomach and she has been wet all day. She hopes he can't tell.

As they continue their journey north, She focuses on the outside. However, the tipping point comes when she sees she sees him turning the knob on the radio. Her legs clinch, remembering him pinching her nipples and she tries to stifle a whimper. His head whips toward her, swirling the car in the process. He keys into the blush and clinched legs. A deep rich laugh comes from him and she gushes again. "Remembering last night?"

She whimpers again. "My tongue or my fingers Marie." In that deep fucking baritone.

She gasps. "Both… god im so hot."

He looks at his his gps. "4 hours till the next hotel."

She squirms. "Pull down your pants."

She freezes then does as he says as he turns up the heat. "You will does as I say, when I say understand?"

She nods. She places one leg on the dash and the other on his lap point her bottom towards him. He tightens his hold on the wheel as he tells her how to make herself come. Fingers twisting inside her self and he reaches down playing with her clit. When she finally reaches her own g spot she screams squirting across the car.

—-

Three weeks had gone by. They were about six hours away from his childhood home. They had been in Alaska for a couple of days and neither one had mentioned splitting ways. Instead, they got to know each other at dinners, enjoyed silence on the car rides and had monkey sex at the hotels. Well, as monkey as sex can get with out having intercourse. For one reason or another, one of them always gets worn out before it can get that far. It kind of inspires his next move.

—

He drops her off at the hotel and she is suddenly very unsure of herself. She showers and dresses in his shirt. She realizes suddenly that she has nothing to offer him. And, they are getting closer to his final destination.

When he finally makes it back to the hotel, she is sitting on the bed. Looking down with tears in her eyes. That makes him stiffen leaning against the door. He doesn't want this to end. He doesn't have any business with her. If she's legal, then she is by the skin on his teeth. He can't bring her back to the school without a hell of an uproar. Every adult would wonder if he has a thing for young girls. He doesn't, that much he was sure of. They had encountered some along the way. There was no funny business going on in his pants. So, it was Marie that made him so... everything. He felt powerful, wanted hell even loved.

As he is carrying out this internal dialogue, he realizes that she is extremely nervous now. She can barely look at him.

He rushes in front of her, kneeling between her knees.

—

Normally he is not this quiet when they are in a hotel. He ravishes her as soon as she is feed and wraps her in his arms as she falls to sleep. The peace she found in him. If she has to beg him to let her stay a little longer she will.

Kneeling in front of her, he fidgets with whatever is in his pocket. He kisses her to distraction and the pulls back. When her lips follow her, he chuckles and shakes his head. She looks down and sees a dolphin-shaped ring. "Marry me tomorrow before we go home."

She stares at him for a while clearly taken aback. Her finger goes to her lips then she hesitantly says. "You want to keep me?"

She squeals, which is the first time he has heard that sound while his hands are out of her honey pot.

This could be a bad choice but you know What? Fuck the mansion, fuck the teachers and fuck the professor.

—-

When they finally make it to their final destination he carries her over the threshold. He takes her to the master and makes love to her. Finally having intercourse...feeling her walls squeeze and quake. She holds him as he shivers. In all the years with all the encounters he has never had a woman fall under his spell. He just hopes shes pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok y'all. Thanks for the reviews and feed back. Especially the constructive criticism... also I should say "when I'm stressed, smut comes out."

He opted out of driving. Hell he wanted to opt out of returning home. But reality set in when he realized that Marie was pregnant. He wanted her pregnant but hadn't considered the difficulty in. finding mutant friendly obgyn. There were some real nuts out there. Just the other day he found a "mutant friendly obgyn" was giving mutant women meds for spontaneous abortions. The blood drained from his face. He called Hank the next day and arranged for them to come to NY.

Ro had been attempting to hide her discontent for Marie's sake since she picked them up. The assumption was that Jean was bringing his pregnant girl friend home to meet the family. But one look at the age of Marie and her face turned red.

He immediately distracted her but kept all displays of affection at a minimum. So Ro keeps her composure while he stiffens approaching the mansion. He tightens his hold on Marie's hand, and takes a deep breath.

He knew that if Ro was angry, the professor was pissed. Cold water splashed on him seeing the professors reaction. Hell even that internal voice that guided him through missions was yelling. He tried to ignore it not wanting his Marie to catch on and get anxious.

The professor, in a quest to give Rogue a good impression, slaps a calm expression on his face. "Scott informed us that you be coming along. But he hasn't really told us anything about you…"

"Rogue."

Scott's eyebrow goes up as he observes the situation. He had seen her interact with people at varying degrees of anxiety. Short to the point answers, with limited accent meant that she was very uncomfortable. He remembers a time just before they married when he saw her the most relaxed.

They stopped at a diner with a plump, southern waitress . The moment the waitress said"Chile" Marie relaxed and laughed. She even gave the waitress her full name. It was nice because he knew he needed that piece of information for the wedding certificate. He couldn't think of a way to ask her without making her suspicious or snooping. Soon those thoughts… shifted to his thoughts about their wedding night . He immediately stopped that train of thought. He hadn't had to block his thoughts since he left a year or so ago. His shielding maybe a little rusty. "Rogue, we provide an education for any who couldn't finish their education, due traumatic circumstances. What is the last grade your were able attend?"

She was unsure how to approach that question. Even though it should be easy seeing as Scott had asked her that right after they got settled In Alaska. Wow he literally asked the same question. Of course she showed a hint of breast, to distract him and then said she may need to study a while for her GED.

What she hadn't wanted to tell him was that she had been kicked out before 8th grade. That teamed up with him knowing he met her 10 months after being on the street… there would be lots of additional questions. She didn't want to tell him what her family had done. The southern way was to bury them bones where you found them and move on.

She must have been wrapped up in clouds longer than she thought.

Scott answers the question for her.

"I enrolled her in a ged program In Alaska. But I should say professor. I thought I told you over the phone… we are only for Hank. She needs a check up over and some advice on finding a ob-gyn in Alaska."

The professor sits back in his chair. "Yes, frankly I was confused. Why you would even suggest staying a hotel." He looks at Rogue as if to say, now I get it.

Scott sits up straight but a hand squeeze brings him back to reality. Rogue looks utterly uncomfortable. "Look maybe just you and I should talk later."

Another squeeze stronger. She is subtly shaking her head no. He smiles at her reassuringly.

Ro goes to stand. "We can give her your old room."

Smile drops. "I'm not staying there."

Scott says that in his Cyclops voice. Rogue turns to look at him confused but he ignores her. "We have a different room for you in mind."

Scott laughs and dusts his pants off. He knew this would happen the moment they saw her. They would try to divide and conquer. They would tell her that it was a mistake and that she shouldn't take their relationship to heart. They would say she would move on and forget him eventually. Maybe they would treat her like a mistake, a one time blimp on his overall perfect record. The professor had spent to much of his time perfecting Scott to let a teenage pregnancy stop his hero. By the shocked but honest look of agreement on the profs face, Scott answers."We're leaving." He goes to stand.

"Wait." The professor says realizing his mistake.

Scott smiles tightly at Marie. "She is my wife."

"She barely looks eighteen."

"We got married in Alaska, without her parents around so she is at least 18."

"She is in the room." Everyone turns to look at her. She blushes as a result.

She sighs. "I was over 18 when Scott and I met."

Scott physically relaxes and sighs.. She looks at him confused. He shrugs. By the time she was relaxed enough around him, for him to ask her her age, her lips were around his…. Kind of an awkward time to ask for id..

"How do we know your not lying to cover for him?"

Marie looks Ro square in the eye. "I won't prove it to you."

"Aw will not."

"That's right." She turns to Scott. She touches her stomach. "I think I'll take my chances, Scott."

He sighs and kisses her forehead. He pulls back. "She is my wife, she is carrying my child. If you don't want us to share a room here we will leave. We will figure out another way to see Hank. "

"Take her to the spare room."

The professor dissected him while he waited for Ro to get back. Ro immediately went to the bar by the bookcase and poured her and the professor a drink. The professor looks down at it. Finally in disgust, "Why didn't you send her here Scott? Why didn't you tell us to come and pick her up?"

He looks out the window. "Why didn't you tell me Logan was fucking my fiancé."

The professor looks up at the heavens. "Scott that isn't the same."

"How not."

"There is a life at stake?"

"And mine doesn't count?"

"That is not the same."

"Ooo so, if magneto had found out and said something in battle or saber tooth had smelled them out and I hesitated. A life wouldn't be at stake?"

The professor looks away. "Your right but that doesn't mean you get to ruin Rogue's"

Scott has nothing to say.

Ro chooses to speak. "I will be suggesting every time I see her, that she stay here, continue her education. Maybe even give her baby up for adoption."

"Ro…. I am the father and you can't do that Without my consent. Besides, you will alienate her if you bad mouth me."

"Are you proud of that."

"Proud… no. But I need her… I want her."

"She doesn't need you."

"Maybe not but she is mine. She loves me."

"You took advantage."

"Maybe… probably but it was and still is consensual… so not illegal. Nonetheless, I just want Hank to give us a direction on an obgyn for her and we are out of here."

He laying in their bed, waits for her to come out the bathroom. When she did, she didn't disappoint. A nighty he had never seen before, black and see through with her small baby bump showing. She crawls up his body and he swallows hard. "Where did this come from?"

"You have been tense since I said I was pregnant. Well more so when you decided that we should come here. I just wanted to take care of you."She began kissing him.

He notices that she said since he decided, not them. "I'm sorry." He pulls her back a little.

She looks at him confused. "I don't think I asked you what you thought about us coming here."

She smiles. "You are a dictator aren't ya." Resumes kissing and rubbing up on him.

"I love you."

Confusion lights her face then she smiles. "Back atcha" But the look in his eyes causes her to sit back

" I wasn't supposed to seduce you Marie… I wasn't supposed to sleep with you. I was supposed to call and tell everyone that you were a young mutant runaway that needed our help. I was supposed to go to Alaska and clear my head of you and my ex and then come back and pretend like I was never interested in you.. and later down the line if you still wanted me… then we could have explored this…. But I didn't.."

Tears were falling down her eyes as she listened to him. He couldn't tell if she was mourning what might have been.. "But what if our chance passed and I never got to touch you, or kiss you, make you whimper. The first night, when you reached out to me, I took everything that you offered. I took advantage of you and …." He swallows hard. He looks her in the eye. "And...I don't care… right and wrong don't matter. I took advantage of you while you were… desperate… I married you and got you pregnant as soon as possible. I tied you to me….hoping that you will never leave me."

She looks away. "One day you may hate me for taking away your choices. For not offering you that other life. And it would kill me if you decided to leave me but this… us it's worth it. Now get down and suck me off."

She did as she was told


End file.
